Mass Effect - The Series
by TheRedEyedDemon
Summary: Mass Effect - The Series takes place five years after the Reaper Invasion which ended when Commander Shepard activated the Crucible, releasing an energy that destroyed every Synthetic form of life in the Galaxy. The first season order consists of sixteen episodes.


Mass Effect is a science fiction action role-playing third person shooter video game series developed by the Canadian company BioWare and released for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Microsoft Windows, with the third installment also released on the Wii U. The trilogy largely revolves around a soldier by the name of Commander Shepard, whose mission is to save the galaxy from a race of powerful mechanical beings known as the Reapers and their agents, including the game's antagonist Saren Arterius. The first game sees Shepard investigating Saren, who Shepard slowly comes to understand is operating under the guidance of Sovereign, a Reaper left behind in the Milky Way tens of thousands of years before, when the Reapers exterminated virtually all sentient organic life in the galaxy as part of a recurrent cycle of genocide for an unknown purpose. Sovereign is a vanguard whose purpose is to trigger the imminent return of the Reaper fleet hibernating in extra-galactic dark space, restarting the process of extermination. The second game takes place two years later, and sees Shepard battling the Collectors, an alien race abducting entire human colonies in a plan to help the Reapers return to the Milky Way. The final game of Shepard's trilogy centers on the final battle against the Reapers.

BioWare came to an agreement with CW to make a Mass Effect animated series which will serve as sequel to the third game.

Mass Effect - The Animated Series takes place five years after the Reaper Invasion which ended when Commander Shepard activated the Crucible, releasing an energy that destroyed every Synthetic form of life in the Galaxy including the Reapers, the Geth - a race of networked artificial intelligence that were created by the Quarians as laborers and tools of war - and even one of Shepard's allies EDI.

The Mass Relays are repaired and after five years of rebuilding, the Universe has formed a new Citadel Council which serves as the governing body of the Citadel. Humans, Asari, Salarians, Turians, Krogan and almost every other race in the Galaxy have signed an agreement to keep peace and never start another War. Batarians are the wild cards as their entire system was sacrificed to slow down the Reapers before the invasion. The remaining Batarians are following the leadership of Balak a former terrorist.

The first season order consists of sixteen episodes.

Episode 1/Pilot - "Lazarus Rising"

In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time.

They called it the greatest discovery in human history.

It is known as: MASS EFFECT!

In 2185, the entire Galaxy was threatened by the Reapers, a highly-advanced machine race of synthetic-organic starships determined to harvest every advanced civilization. The Battle between the Reapers and the entire Galactic Force engaged in a War that would change life as we know it. The first Human Spectre Commander John Shepard managed to activate the Crucible, a weapon designed to unleash an energy that would end the conflict forever. Shepard was given three choices by the Artifiscience Intelligence that controlled the Reapers. Use the energy to Destroy the Reapers but also every Synthetic form of life in the Galaxy, or use it to Control the Reapers by uploading his mind as the new Reaper master consciousness thus ending his normal life. The third option was for Shepard to jump into the Crucible's energy beam, which would absorb and dissolve the Commander. Using the mass relays, the energy fired by the Crucible would transform all life in the galaxy into a new hybrid of synthetic-organic life. Commander Shepard made his decision. He decided to Destroy the Reapers. This is what he was born to do, what he promised to do. As a result, the Reapers were destroyed but along with them, every other form of Synthetic life was vanished from the universe.

Evolution was stopped in order for survival to be possible.

* * *

><p>2190 - 5 Years Later<p>

In the Presidium Commons of the Citadel, races from all around the world gathered to celebrate the five year anniversary of Galactic Peace. The Citadel was one of the first stations to be rebuild after the War and it was now once again the place it used to be. A big statue of Captain Anderson was seen near the lake in the Presidium but today Admiral Steven Hackett would have the honor to reveal the new statue of Commander Shepard, the Savior of the Galaxy. Hackett was joined by the Citadel Council which consisted of Tevos, Valern and Sparatus who were representing the Asari, Salarians and Turians respectively. The Human spot on the Council is still empty as no Human has shown interest in join the Council yet.

Hackett: "It seems like yesterday when we were fighting for our lives as we were threatened by the biggest enemy the Galaxy has ever seen. But we stood together when it mattered and united we overcame this threat. Together we gave our children a new future. And even though we suffered heavy losses, even though we had a five year set-back, we once again worked together, all races as one and we can now start from were we left of. But before we look forward into the future we should look back one more time and pay our respect to those that sacrificed themselves so we can even have a future. Men and women that either fought the Reapers or helped build the Crucible. Among them there was a man that inspired us all, a man that became our distress beacon if you will, a man that became an Icon. A man I grew to respect and love as a son...Ladies and gentlemen please give a standing ovation to the Savior of the Galaxy, Commander Shepard!"

The 20 foot high statue of Commander Shepard is revealed as fire works hit the air and Alliance Troops stand in attention and salute. Humans, Asari, Turians, Salarians and even Krogan who have become more friendly to the other races applaud at the sight of their hero. The man that taught them to have strength, hope and determination. Among them, his friends or comrades that fought with him as members of the Normandy. Ashley Williams, James Vega, Liara T'Soni and Garrus Vakarian.

Garrus: "Any news on why she isn't here?"

Ashley: "She...she wasn't ready yet..."

Garrus: "It's been five years."

James: "Yeah, but Hackett was right. It only seems like yesterday."

Garrus: "I guess some wounds are meant to never heal."

Ash: "Amen to that."

Liara: "I am worried about her. She has so much on her mind, becoming an Admiral and all and now she had to remember all of this..."

Garrus: "Tali can handle it. She is tougher than she looks."

Ash: No, she was forced to be tougher because the man she loved died and she was left alone to help rebuild her homeworld."

Garrus: "She never lost us."

Ash: "That's different. But of course you can't understand that. Your only true love is your sniper!"

James: "Ok, enough of that! We are here to honor Shepard's memory."

Liara: "James is right. Shepard's loss had an impact on all of our lives."

Ash: "You are right. But not just Shepard's loss. I can't seem to make Joker smile for the last five years."

James: "No one can. Ever since EDI died..."

Garrus: "Well technically she didn't die, her program was erased."

Ash: "She died in his arms!"

Garrus: "...Erased. Pardon me but I've got some things to do...Calibrations mostly."

Garrus then walks out of the main hall.

Ash: "Ass."

Liara: "He is mourning. He is suffering but he is too weak to show it. Indeed some wounds are meant to never heal."

* * *

><p>After the reveal of the statue, the Councilors and Admiral Hackett went to the Citadel Embassies. In the Embassies, the Councilors invited Hackett to their office.<p>

Hackett: "Thank you for today Councilors."

Tevos: "Please Admiral. The entire Galaxy owes Commander Shepard a great debt. Although losing the Synthetics was something that we never wanted to happen."

Hackett: "We couldn't predict that the energy released from the Crucible would destroy every Synthetic form of life along with the Reapers but it was a risk we had to take."

Tevos: "But of course. In the end there was no other way to stop the destruction of our universe."

Valern: "Of course their loss was a huge set-back for all of us."

Sparatus: "Indeed it was. The A.I.'s were a huge part of our lives and proved to be extremely helpful in war ships. You understand now that without their help the way we used to engage in battles will be much different."

Hackett: "Good thing we are not having any wars coming."

Tevos: "Which is exactly why we wished to ask the Alliance to help keep Galactic Piece."

Hackett: "Help, how?"

Sparatus: "By having ships patrolling the Milky Way and report any unusual movement they see. As you can understand the fallout from the Reaper War left us with the Krogan rebuilding their homeworld and extending their population after the Genophage was cured."

Hackett: "And you are worried that a 2nd Krogan Rebellions could be near us?"

Tevos: "It is highly unlikely that the Krogan will seek to start another War under the leadership of Clan Urdnot but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on Tuchanka."

Valern: "We trust Urdnot Wrex and his Clan but we need to make sure that no other Krogan Clan takes over."

Hackett: "I see. I could sure put My fleets to good use. But the entire Galaxy? The Alliance is just not enough."

Tevos: "Which is why we suggest that the Alliance will grow bigger with Asari, Turian and Salarian fleet power."

Sparatus: "All of our fleets together, united can ensure that no one will threaten our peace."

Hackett: "What about the other races?"

Tevos: "The Volus, the Elcor, the Hanar and even the Vorcha have offered their assistance. We know that Vorcha don't have the best reputation but they have changed amazingly for the better ever since the Reaper War."

Hackett: "Well I've worked with Rachni before so if you say that the Vorcha can be trusted, I believe you. What about the Krogan?"

Valern: "We are considering asking for their help as well. Meanwhile, we'd like to ask you to seek for the Quarian's help. We could use their fleet which is the biggest one in existence but they have refused to reply to our calls."

Sparatus: "They have their hands full rebuilding Rannoch. Losing the Geth right after they finally came to a truce was a huge set-back for them too."

Hackett: "What is it that you need me to do exactly?"

Valern: "We understand that Tali Zorah was working with Commander Shepard as part of the Normandy team. If you could convince one of her former comrades to talk to her about our plan she could get the rest of her people to help us or at least talk to us."

Hackett: "I understand. I'll do what I can."

Tevos: "Admiral...there is one more issue. The Batarians."

Hackett: "Batarians? I thought none of them survived the war. I thought they were extinct!"

Sparatus: "A handful of Batarians survived but are nowhere to be found. They were the first to be crashed by the Reapers after we nearly fed their system to them. If our sources are correct and the remaining Batarians are following the leadership of a terrorist named Balak they could look to start a new war."

They are not a big force of course but we wish to avoid any innocent casualties."

Hackett: "If we find those Batarians...What do you want us to do with them?"

Tevos: "Terminate them."

Those last words caught Hackett off guard.

Tevos: "They no longer have a place in this Universe."

* * *

><p>Afternoon, the Normandy has departed the Citadel and begins it's night patrol in Hades Nexus.<p>

Joker has requested that no one comes to see him while in flight. He prefers the silence that was once taken from him by EDI. It's better that way he says to himself. Now he only needs to believe it.

In the Normandy's upper level the Captain's Cabin belongs now to co-commanding officers Ashley Williams and her husband James Vega.

James comes out of shower with a towel around his well worked out waist and he sees his wife slipping food in their fish tank.

James: "I guess you really want to keep this?"

Ash: "The fish tank? Of course. Shepard loved it. I thought we talked about this James. This might be our cabin now but it will forever be the place that Shepard once lived. We will respect his memory."

James: "Ok, ok don't go all crazy on me Lola. It's just that damn hamster making these noises at night."

Ash: "He loved the hamster too."

James: "But it died three years ago. You really had to buy a new one?"

Ash: "What's your real problem James? It's not the fish and it's not the hamster. Something else is bothering you."

James takes a seat at the bed.

James: "You know how much I respected the Commander. He is not just an Icon to me, he was a friend. A brother. But all this...is not helping. And the way you act, not letting it go...I'm just wondering..."

Ashley sits beside her husband.

Ashley: "...If I was in love with him. We've talked about this. My relationship with Shepard was always balanced between friendship and romance. But he fell for Tali just like a fell for you. And I will always love him as a friend. As a brother I never had. Please James...You got to understand how much he meant to me."

James: "Yeah I get it. He meant a lot to all of us. But you mean a lot to me to."

Ash: "Likewise "loco".

Vega smiles and shares a kiss with his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Perseus Veil<strong>

Rannoch - The Quarian Homeworld

The Quarian Admirals are conducting a meeting inside the Perseus Court house, a new building created on Rannoch to allow the Admirals to address situations without civilian interruptions. Even though the Quarians were able to rebuild their homeworld they were still working on managing to live without their suits.

Admiral Shala'Raan has been elected as the head of the Admiral team.

Raan: "Admirals Gerrel, Koris and Xen we are ready to begin our meeting that was requested by Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh."

Koris: "Pardon me for interrupting but isn't Tali'Zorah supposed to be present in this meeting? Is she a member of the Admiralty Board or not?"

Raan: "Do not worry Admiral Koris, Tali is still a member of the Admiralty Board but I'm afraid she couldn't make it to the meeting due to...health issues."

Koris: "I suppose those "health issues" don't have anything to do with the five year anniversary of the Reaper War and Commander Shepard's unfortunate death on that date."

Raan: "And you would be right to "suppose" that."

Gerrel: "I'm sure Tali has serious reasons to not be here but I think we should move forward with our meeting."

Raan: "You are right. Admiral Xan, you requested for this meeting to take place here tonight. What is it that you wish to discuss?"

Admiral Xen stands up.

Xen: "Admirals...for the last five years we have been avoiding this subject. Ever since we lost the Geth -"

Koris: "Oh Spirits, if this is about creating new Geth again -"

Xen: "Your hesitation to touch this subject is understandable Admiral Koris but you cannot disagree with the fact that our lives would have been much better if the Geth hadn't been destroyed by that mass energy five years ago. We finally got to live with them as allies!"

Gerrel: "After years of being exiled from our own homeworld! The same homeworld we are stepping on right now. The Geth drove us out in case you don't remember!"

Xen: "It was OUR mistake! We couldn't understand the Geth and thus we started to be afraid of them. We were mistaken to turn on them you should know that by now."

Gerrel: "You are crazy. You always were so eager to experiment with things you don't understand without realizing or care about the results! Creating new Geth will only cause history to repeat itself!"

Xen: "But this time we know how to deal with their self-awareness! We can control them, they will be improved and better than last time! They will serve under our guidance!"

Koris: "Admiral Gerrel is right. You are crazy."

Raan: "Admiral Xen I respect your passion and I understand that you always had a scientific interest in the Geth. But even if we wanted to create new Geth it would take us years or even decades given to the limited technological support that was left after the Reaper War. Maybe that energy that killed the Reapers, had a reason to kill the Geth too. Maybe this...this isn't the future of the Quarians."

Xen: "And what is our future then? To live in those suits for the rest of our lives? We have spend so many years living as nomads and we isolated ourselves from the rest of the universe. We have no seat on the Council even though we have the largest fleet on the Galaxy! Our future is to live like Kings and Queens with the Geth serving under our command!"

Gerrel: 'The Geth...and the other races as well perhaps?"

Xen: "If they oppose us why not? Imagine what we could accomplish if we had the Geth fighting for us! How dominant we could be together! We could take over the entire Galaxy since the Reapers are no longer a threat! The Asari and the Salarians are not more beautiful or more clever than us! The Turians have no fleet that can match ours! And Humans have only the Alliance to protect them and they wouldn't stand a chance without Shepard! Our future is to become the dominant race of the universe Admirals. Do not be afraid of this fate. Embrace it!"

The other Admirals stand up.

Raan: "I'm sorry Admiral Xen but your behavior and idealism does not represent the rest of the Admiralty Board. As of this day you no longer are considered an Admiral and you no longer have a say to our plans for the future."

Xen sits down and rests her arms on the desk.

Xen: "You can't do this to me...All of my research...I dedicated my life to make the Quarians the top race!"

Raan: "This is what you don't understand Xen. We do not wish to dominate the other species nor live like Kings. We wish to live a life of harmony and piece. It's been only five years since the biggest war the universe has ever seen. We will not start another one. From now on you are forbidden access to any of our resources or use of the Special Projects Unit again. And if you ever try to interfere with the Galactic piece that so many souls were sacrificed to achieve, you will be exiled and never allowed to return to Rannoch."

Gerrel: "And I will make sure that you get arrested and prosecuted properly if you ever try to do something stupid."

Raan: "This meeting is over."

Admiral Raan and Gerrel exit the room as Admiral Koris prepares to leave before he turns back at Xen who is still sitting on her chair looking lost.

Koris: "I know you only look for what's best for us Xen. But this just isn't the way. I pray that one day you will realize that. Keelah se'lai."

As Admiral Koris exits the court room Xen looks down at her hands and shakes her head.

Xen: "You don't understand. I will help you understand!"

* * *

><p>Rannoch was rebuild by the Quarians but five years are not enough time to repair an entire planet. The Quarians kept the Migrant Fleet all over Rannoch to make sure that no threat reaches their homeworld. Even though there was still much more work to do to make the planet the same paradise they were once exiled from, the Quarians decided to start by creating huge buildings to serve as their houses. Now entire families could sleep in their homeworld with no fear of having their peaceful lives taken from them. On the west side of the planet, Admiral Tali Zorah build a house for her and her husband Commander John Shepard. It would have been a 2nd home after the Normandy. But still a home. Shepard never saw this house. He sacrificed himself though so it could exist. And so Tali could now live in it alone.<p>

A knock on the door was heard. Even though it was late at night, Tali couldn't sleep. Night is difficult because that's when old memories come out to hunt you. Tali opens the door to see a familiar face in Admiral Raan.

Tali: "Auntie Raan!"

Tali shared a hug with Admiral Raan but seemed a bit surprised to see her so late. Of course Raan wasn't Tali's Aunt but she is an old friend of Tali' s father, having known the Zorah family for over 25 years.

Tali: "Please come in. How did the meeting go?"

Admiral Raan gets inside and she and Tali walk to the living room.

Raan: "Not as I expected it."

Tali: "I'm sorry I wasn't there. It's not that I don't care it's just that -"

Raan: "You don't need to apologize to me Tali. I came up with an excuse to justify your absence."

Tali: "What was the meeting about?"

Raan: "Xen wanted to share some of her thoughts with us and now...well she is not an Admiral anymore."

Tali: "What happened? What did she do?"

Raan: "Let's just say that her perspective of the Quarian future didn't fit into our plans."

Tali: "I guess we should have seen it coming. Xen was always out of her mind."

Raan: "It was a mistake bringing her in the Admiralty Board I know that now. But I didn't came to visit you this late for Xen. I came for you. I am worried about you my child."

Tali: "Thank you Antie Raan but you really shouldn't. I am tired just like everyone else. Re-building our homeworld proves to be a much more difficult task than we expected it to be."

Raan: "I know you better than that Tali. And I know that your soul is not just tired. It's...lonely. You have isolated yourself from the world ever since Commander Shepard's death."

Tali: "He is not dead Antie Raan! He can't be. He will be back. I know he will."

Raan: "And I pray to our Ancestors that this is true. But if it's not then you have to more forward with your life Tali. Your post in the Admiralty Board should help keep you distracted from this suffering. And as time goes by you could find a new friend."

Tali: "I already have friends."

Raan: "I mean a friend that could offer you a shoulder to rest on. Someone you could spend the rest of your life with."

Tali: "Antie Raan, we talked about this. I will never love another man like I loved Shepard. He was the one. He...IS the one."

Raan: "How about that young man that helped you build Shepard's memorial wall in the court house?"

Tali: "Veetor? He is my friend but he isn't going to replace Shepard. No one will."

Raan: "You should consider-"

Tali: "End of discussion Antie Raan!"

Raan: "Very well then. I will see you tomorrow."

Raan then turns and heads to the exit.

Raan: "I hope you know what you are doing."

As Admiral Raan leaves Tali's house, Tali looks out of the window with her arms folded.

Tali: "So do I."

* * *

><p><span>Citadel - Presidium Commons<span>

The Citadel is a station made for the light of sun. The sound of people from every race visiting the Citadel Markets echoes in the station. At night, it's an empty station even though C-Sec officers on night-watch guard the places of the Citadel. Places like the Embassies where the Councilors share their offices, the Huerta Memorial Hospital where the Drell Legend Thane Krios left his last breath five years ago and the Presidium which has now become home of Commander Shepard's statue to honor the memory of the savior of the Galaxy.

Garrus Vakarian left C-Sec about seven years ago. Still, that wouldn't stop him from sneaking into the Presidium unnoticed and pay his personal respect to his fallen brother.

Garrus stands in front of the huge statue wondering if five years are enough time to heal old wounds. It's not too common for Turians to have such feelings as the suffer of loss. They know that when you go to war you will lose people. Friends or even family. So over the passage of time they learned to shake those feelings off and keep on fighting. But now the fight is over and for this Turian, feelings are all he has left.

Garrus: "You know...they worked pretty hard to make this statue. Pretty big if you ask me. I wish you could see it. Never realized your nose was that small. Hm. Listen, I know that you are not really hearing me but it's important for me to let some things finally come out. When I was in C-Sec I always felt that justice is cold and orders must be followed. When I met you, you showed me that there is always a better path. You showed me how important it is to trust people and look out for them. You proved that being...well, good, doesn't mean you are weak. We took down Saren, we took down the Collectors and hell we even took down those bastards that wanted to exterminate us all. What I'm trying to say is...Thank you. Thank you for always being a good friend, or more like a brother to me. I want you to know that no matter what they will say in history, I will always respect you. I just wish I could tell you all those things sooner. Say, five years ago. And Shepard...if you really made it to that bar upstairs that you were talking about...drinks are on me."

Garrus then feels a vibration in his omni-tool. He realizes that someone is trying to communicate with him so he answers the call.

Garrus: "Uh...hello?"

Com/Voice: "Garrus...!"

The voice is interrupted by the sound of bullets shooting towards the person that made the call.

Garrus: "Who the hell...?"

Com/Voice: "Vakarian! It's me, Zaeed Massani!"

Garrus: "Massani? Where the hell are you-"

Zaeed: "Listen I don't have time to chat. I got into a little fight on Illium."

Garrus: "And you need help?"

Zaeed: "No, I got it. Just an angry Krogan and two stupid Turians. No offense."

Garrus: "None taken."

Zaeed: "Remember back at Shepard's house..."

Some more firing sounds are heard but this time is seems like Zaeed is the one firing now with his rifle.

Zaeed: "He had that party going on, before the final push on Earth!"

Garrus: "So?"

Zaeed: "Remember when we stopped by the hot tub and the door, setting up traps for intruders? Well I also linked the traps to my omni-tool so if they were ever activated I would know."

Garrus: "And...?"

Zaeed: "And one of them damn traps just got into boom mode. Someone got into the apartment. I guess someone who wanted to loot a dead man's fortune. Listen, I'm clearly in no position of going there but I thought I should let you know just in case you happen to be anywhere near."

Garrus: "Well, it just happens for me to be near the Silversun Strip. I'll go check it out."

Zaeed: "Good! Feed that bastard a grenade in his greedy mouth! Nice chatting!"

Zaeed ends the call as he takes a peak from the flipped over table he is hiddng behind. The Krogan fires with his shotgun as the Turians close in on him.

Zaeed: "Firing concussive shot!"

Zaeed flattens the Turians with a precise blast that stuns them, allowing Zaeed to focus on the Krogan that charges at him.

Zaeed: "Don't know why I always say that."

Krogan: "I am Krogan!"

Zaeed: "Sure you are!"

Zaeed avoids contact and jumps into the Krogan's back. As the Krogan tries to shoot Zaeed, the experienced mercenary stubs his enemy in the throat with a small knife that has an explosive grenade attached to it and jumps off to enjoy the sight of the Krogan's head exploding with a massive blast.

Zaeed: "And a dead one for that matter."

Asari I-Sec officers arrive on the scene but Zaeed jumps through a window, landing on a cub that was passing by, to escape capture. Zaeed breaks into the vehicle and drops out it's owner before leaving with it.

* * *

><p><span>Citadel - Silversun Strip Tiberius Towers<span>

Garrus pulls out his rifle and walks closely towards the door of the apartment. Apparently Zaeed's trap was to set off a laser alarm if anyone was to break into the house from the front door. Indeed the door is slightly opened.

Garrus: "Son of a bitch was right."

Garrus slowly opens the door while sticking out his rifle. He enters the house when he suddenly hears the voice of Captain Anderson, apparently coming from one of his audio recordings that Shepard kept in the house.

Anderson: "Sure, I can talk about Commander Shepard. Big topic. There's been a lot written about the Commander, but most of it isn't true. People are quick to judge. They don't know the whole story. I don't even know the whole story. But I know the man. Worked with him, fought with him. Trust him with my life. Shepard's had some rough patches. Who of us hasn't. He's been forced to fight a lot of battles alone. God only knows how he got out of some of that. Makes your head spin."

Garrus reaches the kitchen on the ground floor.

Anderson: "Thing is, you never heard a complaint. Never once got "No, sir. I can't do that." He never hesitated. Few people know what Shepard's been through. I'd like to think I come pretty close. And I worry sometimes he forgets: there's a whole bunch of people who lose sleep over him getting back home. Maybe it doesn't need to be said. Maybe we're too dumb to say it."

Garrus notices a man with his back turned standing in front of the old picture that the Normandy family took at the party five years ago.

Anderson: "Soldiers like the Commander are rare. Men like Shepard... even more rare."

Garrus points the rifle at the unknown man.

Garrus: "I don't know who you think you are but-"

Garrus drops the rifle from his hands as he sees the unknown man turning to face him, revealing himself to be...Commander Shepard.

Garrus: "No...it can't be..."

Shepard: "It's good to see you Garrus."

Garrus: "Holly Calibrations..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback -<strong> Five Years ago

"Commander! Commander you have to wake up! Commander Shepard!"

Shepard lets out a deep breath and looks around as if he just rised from the dead. Feeling pain all over his body, it isn't until Shepard is helped by his ally to get to his feet.

Shepard: "Javik? What happened?"

The last remaining Prothean is one of Shepard's biggest allies sharing the Commander's hatred for the Reapers.

Javik: "What is the last thing you remember?"

Shepard's mind is confused. He tries to remember what was the last thing he saw before finding himself in this unknown environment. Fire. Chaos. The sound of an explosion. How did he survived that?

Shepard: "The Crucible...I...I activated it. Did it work?"

Javik: "I hope it did."

Shepard: "You hope?"

Javik: "We are not safe here. We need to move."

Shepard: "Wait. Where are we? What's going on?"

Shepard takes another look around to see big trees surrounding them.

Javik: "This is Parnack."

Shepard: "Parnack?"

Javik: "The Yahg homeworld."

Javik looks around closely to make sure there are no threats nearby.

Shepard: "The Yahg...Now what?"

Javik: "And now we are probably going to get ripped to shreds."

Shepard notices movement behind some shrubs.

Shepard: "This is gonna hurt..."

Shepard and Javik are now both surrounded by a pack of Yahg that are eager to meet their pray...


End file.
